Mercy of a Devils Wrath anything but this
by Keiji Souske
Summary: An alien girl comes to earth and befriends the innocent, but legendary Goku.After his death she goes to the future with future trunks to fight the merciless andriods,17 and 18.
1. Default Chapter

Mercy of a devils' wrath:  
  
Anything but this  
  
Dear journal, today it is the anniversary of my stay here on earth, with my human family. It will be a whole two years. My human family, the sayjins Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Chichi. I came to this planet in order to destroy it but I was fourteen and by being so I was easily corrupted. I was set to destroy it when I came across a human by the name of Goku. He told me that the planet didn't deserved to be destroyed because of all of the precious life that was on it. But I was raised by vile and ruthless warriors I didn't care. Although I didn't look like the ruthless type, with my childish face and innocent looks I was a handful. He told me that he didn't want to fight a child and that it was useless, no matter how strong I was, but I made him a offer he couldn't refused.   
  
I offered my mercy if he won and my indignation if I won. He agreed, but in our battle I was down temporarily, and I thought he was to finish me for sure, but instead he walked over to me and extended his hand in kindness and friendship.   
  
After many attempts to understand his kindness I asked him, why was he so audacious and a lenient. And he told me his story of how he had come to the earth for the same reasons such as I. He explained how he met his friend and mentor named Gohan, and how he realized how innocent and pure the earthlings were.   
  
I had decided not to destroy the earth and I would live my life on this beautiful and blissful planet. I destroyed my communications with my home planet, to make it seemed as if I had been killed in action of obliterating the planet.  
  
From then on Goku and I became friends , he would tell me of his battles with evil nemesis who would want enslave the planet and use it as pawns.  
  
I lived in his mentors old cabin in the forest and everyday he would come to see me. He would tell me of his wife and his son Gohan( in which he named his son after his mentor =.= ) and his rivalry between him and his sayjing foe, named Vegeta.  
  
But one day I expected him come see me and he didn't. I waited for his return but he never came. That night I had cooked dinner in hopes of him showing up any way,,,but he didn't.   
  
( flash back) Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, until one day there was a loud monstrous thunder a couple of yards from my cabin. I ran out in hopes of it being Goku. Although instead there was a young boy with lavender hair fighting off and black headed boy. They fought in the trees with lightning speed and very immense energies. I could tell that the lavender hair boy was losing the battle to his superior. I decided to help the young boy in anticipation of him helping me find Goku.   
  
Into the high sky they fought and battled each other with hatred in their eyes. I waited for an opening to fight. Once found, I flew in between the two and they stopped their battle.   
  
" stop this," I said to them. " your intentions are pointless, you shouldn't fight." those were the wise words that Goku had once said to me, that touched my heart and never made me evil again. Though these two stared at me with the utmost perplexity and attraction, their words were cold and harsh.  
  
" step aside, girl before I destroy you too." said the black headed one, coldly without emotion.  
  
The other one however had a bit of concerned to his voice. " please miss don't get involved, this does not concern you."   
  
I looked at the two but I didn't move. My stay in the woods sheltered me from the world of hatred and rancor, and I wasn't expecting it, but it quickly reminded me when, the black headed guy punched me in the face. I fell to the ground with such force, causing the ground to tremble. I lay there for a while trying to figure out why was he so cold hearted and cruel, as I did the sunlight glistened through the tree tops and into my face, reminding me why I was trying to resolved this fight.   
  
In the air they could be herd fighting and bickering, trees toppled and fell in every direction. Once more I rose again into the air between them and they stopped.  
  
" I ask in all that is good, please do not fight, it will solve nothing."  
  
" why are you doing this, miss," the lavender head asked. I turn to him and smiled with assure, " because my friend Goku would not have-  
  
" wait," said the black headed one interrupting me. " you know Goku?"  
  
I looked at him and smiled. " yes."  
  
" tell me where he is." he demanded coldly. The lavender head grabbed me and turned me to him. " don't tell him anything." he said short and simple.  
  
It puzzled me deeply why they were so interested in goku.   
  
" why not?" I asked,   
  
" because that android wants to kill him." the lavender said in rage.   
  
" kill him why would any one want to hurt him?" I asked puzzled.  
  
The black head looked at me with an evil smirk and his cold eyes turned to the lavender head. He disappeared and reappeared behind the lavender head knocking him hard into the ground. He hit the ground with such force that it knocked him out. The black head dusted his hands and then turned to me.   
  
" that was easy, now,,,, beautiful tell me your name." he said so mechanically.  
  
" Sammy" I said softly. He floated toward me, his was wearing a cow boyish type outfit.  
  
A black t-shirt and a ripped blue jeans and at the bottom they were tucked into his high top sneakers.. Around his neck was secured with a red bandana.   
  
" my name is Juunanagou,,, but since you're so beautiful you can just call me 17. That is if you like." he said smiling.   
  
" now I would like for you to tell me where goku is."  
  
" I don't know where he is, really." I replied floating back into a tree. He approached me and stretched his arms out against the tree blocking my way out.  
  
" tell me where goku is and I may let you live, , beautiful." he said again. He was so closed his nose touched mine.  
  
" I don't know." I said again looking into his cold lifeless eyes.  
  
His grinned turned into a frown and then he said, " you're lying." with that he grabbed my hands and held them above my head roughly. I winced in pain but he didn't notice. He rubbed my face and touched my hair.   
  
" you humans are so fragile, I bet I could pull your heart out with one thrust."  
  
" I don't wish to fight you so please let me go."  
  
He sneered at this remark and gripped my hands even tighter.  
  
"you're hurting me." I cried. He pressed up against me so that his upper abdomen was pressing against my breast.   
  
" am I now,,,, I think I'll have some fun with you then kill you." he said before kissing me. I snapped my head to the other side, but his other hand clutched my jaw as he kissed me roughly.   
  
The monstrous power that had been contain within me was beginning to boil to the surface. As I was about to rampage, the lavender head pulled me from the Juunanagous' clutch and flew away.   
  
" hold on" he said as he powered up holding me by the waist. He had turned super sayjin. Goku had told me all about it.   
  
" I'm going to teleport ok, I want you clear your mind." he said demanded.  
  
" ok"   
  
I did as, I was told to open. I did to realize that I was standing in front of someone' home in the forest. The lavender head was beside me.  
  
" where are we?" I asked.  
  
" Gokus' house." he replied.   
  
My heart gave a joyous leap, " yes he's here, can I see him?"   
  
" uh yes, but he's not in good shape."   
  
My heart dropped and my throat became dry. " not- I-in g-g-ood s-ha-pe?" I asked.  
  
" he's sick," he said dropping his head in sadness. " he has a heart virus and there's no cure for it."  
  
"we gotta do something." I cried. I ran into the house. Inside there were a few people sitting around in the dinning room. A black haired woman turned around and stared at me.   
  
" who are you?" she asked softly.  
  
" ma'me I'm Sammy I'm gokus' closest friend, please let me see him."   
  
She had worry upon her face and looked behind me at the lavender head.  
  
" Trunks please take her to him,"   
  
" yes Mrs. Chichi." he said respectfully grabbing my shoulder. I followed him upstairs down the hall way, and into a room filled with a bunch of other people. I could make out gokus' raven stiff hair, and I could hear his cries of agony. The sound broke my heart, as I approached closer to the futon.   
  
" oh, hang in there goku" one guy said.  
  
" please don't die dad." said another boy.   
  
He had to be the son, so I said, " gohan"   
  
He turned unsure of who called his name. His sayjin green eyes feel upon me.   
  
" who are you miss."   
  
" I'm Sammy, gokus' friend."   
  
He couldn't speak, but he nodded and turned back to his screaming father. I held my heart in pain. This disease was killing him and I couldn't do anything about it.   
  
The whole time I thought he had never wanted to come back, but it was because he was sick. On his death bed, on the verge of death. Then I realized there was something I could do.  
  
" step aside, please, let me see, him." I demanded pushing through the two or three people that were there. I knelt down beside goku. He clutched his heart in pain as I did. His eyes closed his eye as he crocked mournful cries. His gasping for breath and twitching body, held me in a shock.  
  
" goku if you can hear me, I will try to save you, I will try to heal you with the little healing power I have left." I whispered. Behind me I could hear them whispering " who is she and why is she hear."   
  
Trunks explained to them as I talked to goku.   
  
" th-the-there- is - no-n-o c-cure." he managed to say.  
  
" shhh, be quiet, and let me try."   
  
By this time the lady, miss chichi I assumed to be his wife came in and she said, " what is she doing?"  
  
Trunks explained and they all watch suspenseful. I closed my eyes and concentrated my healing powers onto gokus' chest. I searched for that disease that was within him, poisoning him. I tried to feel it, but I could feel nothing. I dropped my head and tears began to trickle down my face. I turned back to look at the wife and son.   
  
" could you heal him?" chichi asked. I shook my head " the disease is already in his bloodstream."  
  
She stared at me and busted out crying. Trunks held her as she cried into his Blue jean jacket. Everyone sobbing at the same time as gokus' agonic cries filled our ears.   
  
Then there was nothing, there were no cries from goku, and we knew he was gone. I looked down at his peaceful face. Just a moment ago he was in so much pain, now there was nothing but peace in his soul, and in ours were mourning hurtful pains of despair. My stomach gave a jerk of pain, and I rested my head on his chest and cried as did chichi and gohan.  
  
It had been a year since Goku had died from the heart virus and I lived with chichi and her son. Juunanagou, who I later found out was an android and had a twin named juunachi, killed the Z warriors, goku had told me about. They began their terrorism on the planet. Trunks later told me of how he came to the past from the future through his mothers' time machine in hope to undo the future that was now, but I was too late, the androids had already started there destructiveness and had already killed the Z warriors. He was to return to his own time. He asked me to join him in his travel.   
  
I said goodbye to my adopted family, but before I left trunks and I helped build an underground base for those in hiding and we set off for our departure.  
  
And that my dear journal is why it is my second year anniversary on this planet. Although technically it would be my eleventh year since I went ten years into the future but who cares. Today I just turned 16 in earth years so I'm happy about that.   
  
Well I guess I better leave I can hear Ms. Chichi call.  
  
Sammy 


	2. Mercy of a Devils Wrath: chapter two

" Not bad for a rookie," replied Trunks hanging in midair, looking down at Sammy. She stared at him with a grin and disappeared and reappeared behind trunks. She grabbed him from around the waist. He stood there and let her get her grip on him. Then he looked down and laughed.   
  
" are you finished now?" he asked.  
  
" I got you, you cant get away." she said.   
  
" No I cant but I can let it out, if you don't stop gripping my stomach."   
  
" well,, ok I guess." she replied. She let him go and as soon as she did he disappeared and reappeared with his arms tightly gripped around her curvaceous waist. She looked down at him and smiled.  
  
" what makes you think that I wont let one out, huh?"   
  
He looked up at her and winked. " because I know you wouldn't do that. You have dignity."   
  
She nodded, " You have a point, but I don't have dignity to do this," she said.  
  
" and what's that?" he asked. She disappeared and reappeared again so that she was behind him.  
  
" Tag you're it." she yelled. Then she flew off giggling toward the trees that was over the bathhouse.   
  
" oh you're it now." he called. He flew after her, his lavender hair blew in his face. Every since he came back to the future, he let it grow out. It was now passed his shoulders.   
  
Every since he and Sammy had came back they became closer. After gokus' death they partnered up at hunting down the androids of the future, for killing the Z warriors. Every day they would trained. She helped him reach his plateau in his level training and she increased in her power also. She was a bit more powerful than he was though. But she never really showed it. He finally reach the trees and searched the area for her. There was no sign so he called out.  
  
" if I find you, you'll have to wash my clothes for a week, Sam."   
  
There was no answer, but he kept searching behind trees and searching the ground from above. He was about to turn around and head back to the opening where they were fighting when he herd a snicker from a nearby bush on the ground. He looked down and saw Sam looking around for him and giggling. He smiled to himself and snuck down to the ground. He really liked her, but he was too shy to tell her that. They did everything together. They even did their chores together, if one was seen, then the other wouldn't be too far behind.  
  
He crept up behind and grabbed at her.  
  
" gotcha!" he said. She jumped in fright and laughed. Trunks clutch his stomach from laughing so hard.  
  
" oh man, you should have seen your face, it was hilarious." she frowned and play punched him in the arm.  
  
" the last time I checked ,I thought it was tag. Not scare the pants off someone." she said scolding him. He stopped laughing and puckered his lip like he was about to cry.  
  
" oh, did I hwurt little Sammy wammy?" he asked mockingly.  
  
" cut it out," she said playfully, " you cheated."   
  
He stopped, put his arm around her and they walked back to the house.  
  
" I'm sorry I just couldn't resist, . Your back was facing me so I had to do it oh and by the way, you have to do my chores for a week."   
  
"I don't think so you big meany head." she said. They walked in silence. Trunks caught himself staring at her. She had very pale skin, even in the intense sun that they trained in, she never tanned. Her skin fit perfectly for her long black hair. It was layered , but it was straight and silky. Her beauty was incredible, like no other. And her eyes were so green it was like she was wearing emerald contacts. They could be seen anywhere. He was always staring at her and daydreaming. He knew that she wasn't from this planet, and he wondered if everyone had striking green eyes and black hair, and pale skin with a perfect body.  
  
"TRUNKS, EARTH TO TRUNKS ARE YOU THERE?" she yelled.   
  
He snapped back and blushed deeply. " I did it again, didn't I?"  
  
" yes you did, what's with you?" she asked.   
  
" I don't know I -  
  
He was cut off by big blasts and screaming people from the city over to the east.  
  
Trunks grabbed his sword handle and looked over at Sam. She had a stern look, she was ready to fight.   
  
" it's those androids, damn them." he said.   
  
" let's get em." she said. Trunks nodded and they both speed off to the scene. Side by side they flew, Sammy had a determined look on her face. She wanted to avenge Goku, who was the only friend she ever had, when she first came to this planet. Even though they had no doing in killing him, they still sought out to kill him. Trunks wanted to avenge his friends and his father. They killed without purpose, without any point at all. They terrorized and tortured people for no particular reason at all. It was all apart of their game.  
  
Sam glance over at trunks, and he looked back. They both grinned and flew even faster making spirals as they crisscrossed each other. They came into view where the androids were destroying a already run down carnival.  
  
The two androids looked back at their enemy approaching.  
  
Juunanagou smirked and said slowly, " I got the girl."  
  
" very well, I'll take little man." said his twin amusingly. The two turned and watched as Sam and trunks landed softly on the pile of rubble. They both had very hateful expressions. The androids stared back with mocking glances.   
  
Juunanagou step forward and stared at the two.  
  
" so glad you could join the party."  
  
" you bastard, you've killed innocent people again haven't you?" Trunks asked nastily.  
  
Juunanachi laughed, " little man, just like your father aren't you?"  
  
Trunks turned his attention to her, " why don't you shut up, bitch."   
  
Juunanachi didn't respond.  
  
" well, that's no way to talk to a lady." Juuanagou replied icily. He pulled his hair behind his ear, and his eyes fell upon Sam. Those icy blue coldless eyes stared her up and down. He surveyed her body in her black Capri's and red tank top shirt.  
  
" hey beautiful, you didn't by any chance, get dressed up for me did you?" he said staring at her still. She snarled at him. " I wouldn't dream of it, creep."   
  
" you know one day you and I will get together wont we?"   
  
" not a chance!" she said.  
  
" well lets get started,,, shall we?" Juunanagou said standing upright.   
  
Juunanachi stood in her battle stance and stared at trunks. " In case you haven't notice I'm fighting you."  
  
" well who else would you be fighting Juunanachi? There's no one else except beautiful over here and she's mine." he said a bit irritated.  
  
" who cares, let's just get this over with so I can go browse for clothes." she said, carelessly.  
  
Trunks charged at Juuanachi with his sword. He let out a battle cry as they clashed. They fought furiously, trunks landing punches and kicks at the android. Juunanagou walked slowly toward Sam with a very malicious grin.  
  
" you know every since I fought you in the past I've this thing for you. I cant quite figure out why, I mean you're a pathetic human." he said. " but you always could give me a run for my money."  
  
Sam sign impatiently, " are you going to fight me or just talk all day."   
  
" well I had something else in mind," before he could finish his sentence Sam was already at his throat. They clashed at each other. She punched for his face, but he block her punches and kicks. He toyed with her and laughed in her face. In exhaustion she flew to the ground to regroup.  
  
With her hands on her knees panting, she looked up at him.  
  
" what's the matter? Tired already?" he called down to her. " I was having fun."   
  
She looked at him with total enmity, and rolled her eyes. Her gaze fell upon trunks, who was holding up good against his fathers' killer. She dropped her head in dismay, remembering how Juunanagou had kissed her, ten years in the past.( which is two years for her., kind of confusing isn't it? =.= ) her reminiscing didn't last long, because she felt cold firm hands wrapped around her waist.   
  
" w-what the-" she said, looking around to realize Juunanagou was flying away from the battle field. Rage overcame her, but she couldn't do anything. His grip on her was too much and his power far beyond hers. Trunks called to her. " Sammy, noooooo" he cried.  
  
She communicated with him through telepathy. it's ok trunks I can take care of myself.  
  
Juunanagou grinned down at her with amusement. " are you sure about that beautiful?"  
  
" where are you taking me you detestable android?" she demanded staring up at him.   
  
It took him a while to answer, but when he did it was her worst fear.  
  
" well,, I was thinking we could play a game of our own, just you and me." he said with amusement. This was it, she thought to herself, he was going to finished the job he was going to in the past, when I was bound to that tree. Sam fought to get away from his grasp, but he didn't budge. At last they came to a cave that was already lit in candles. Inside it contained a hot spring and a huge futon on the other side of the cave.  
  
" now when I let you go, you can't run." he said sitting her on the futon.  
  
" what makes you think I won't?" she asked viciously. He sat down beside her. She jumped from fear and hatred. He crept to her as she tried to back in the far corner of the futon. A wide smile came across his smooth young boyish face.   
  
" because" he said licking her bottom lip. She trembled at his touch and tried to get away even faster. He continued to crawl between her legs as she back into the cave wall. " I know where you live, I know your family,, I know that you're an animargus. ( person who can change into animals, this is one her alien traits)" he said. He looked at her thighs with fascination as he rubbed his cold hands up them. He circled her inner and outer thighs squeezing them softly. He stared into her eyes, she stared back with absolute fear. He reached for her back thighs where her gluts were and continued to say, " so you better not try any bullshit." and he squeezed her butt hard. She groaned slightly. And closed her eyes hoping that he would be gone when she opened them.  
  
Fear began to build up in trunks. Juuanangou flew off with Sam.( he could be doing anything to her). he thought. Juunanachi was not showing any signs of slowing down. But his power was decreasing by the minute. He would have to retreat to his hide out. He didn't want to leave Sammy. Just the thought of it made his stomach hurt, but he had to. He teleported. (I'm so sorry Sammy I will come back for you, I promise.) Juuanachi looked around for him but he was gone. She shrugged, " oh well, guess I'll go watch Juuanangou play with his pathetic human." and she flew off. He teleported in front of gohans house. He ran inside to see Goten and Pan sitting at the kitchen table. Pan looked up, " trunks what's the matter?"  
  
" where's Sammy?" Goten asked concernedly.  
  
" that stupid android has her, I bet he's going to rape her." Trunks said clutching his fist enraged.  
  
" what!!" replied Goten hastily. " we cant let him do this, we have to save her."  
  
" I don't know where she is, I was too busy trying to fight off that whore." he said.   
  
" I'm so ashamed." he said dropping his head in guilt and remorse. Pan arose and touched his shoulder. " it's not your fault, we'll go look for her." she said. Trunks touched pans' hand that rested on his shoulder.   
  
" I love her, and I cant stand to know that he has her somewhere she can't fend for herself."   
  
Pan gave him her sympathy, she hugged him and assured him everything was going to be ok. Trunks dropped his sword and bawled into her shoulder. Goten left the room and came back with, Gohan.  
  
" what has happened, that piece of metal has Sammy?" he asked. With shock on his face. Trunks looked at him with teary eyes, and nodded.   
  
" let's go," said Gohan powering up. " we have to find her, Pan, Goten you stay her and watch the others. They nodded with determined expressions. " go find her, and be careful." Pan said kissing trunks on the cheek.  
  
" right," he said. He powered up and he and Gohan were off.  
  
to be continued- 


	3. Mercy of a Devils Wrath: chapter three

" you're so beautiful, I really want to play with you." he said anxiously tugging at her pants.  
  
" don't,, please." she begged. He stopped and watch her with interest. He moved toward her face, never taking his cold eyes off her. He rubbed her cheek and outlined her lips with his thumb.   
  
" you will enjoy the game, all you have to do is cooperate and you will have the time of your life. I can tell that you are a virgin." he said. Her eyebrows dropped in anger.  
  
He closed his eyes and smelled her, he sniffed her neck and her hair.  
  
" ahh I smell virgin all over you, and I'm gonna be the first to fuck you." he said, stressing the last words strongly.  
  
" are you really?" asked a cold femine mechanical voice from behind. Juuanagou didn't even turn around. He just kept rubbing and touching Sammy. She turned her head to avoid his stare, but she knew that he would rape her and kill her.  
  
" look at me Sammy," he asked, but she couldn't.  
  
" look at me now!" he said raising his voice. Her eyes met his gaze as he launched towards her and stuck his tongue roughly in her mouth. His lips were warm against her and soft, but he made her sick, she didn't want him to touch her. He finally withdrew, " if you fight, I'll kill trunks first. So just lay there and let me entertain you." he smirked, if you like it we can do it again. If you don't like it, we'll just do it again." he said.  
  
Juunachi walked over to the futon and laid beside the two.  
  
" when you finish, I want to have her."   
  
" no she's mine, replied Juunanagou coldly.  
  
Juunach smirked and touched Sammy's' hair. " don't tell me you've developed feelings for this bitch?" she grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Sammy let out cry of pain.  
  
Juunachi pulled her blonde hair back, and kissed Sammy. She hungrily smothered her lips upon Sammy, still pulling her hair back and moaning slightly.  
  
" ah" Sammy groaned into Juunachis' mouth. Sammy would have them kill her, than rape her, at least her dignity would be saved. Her pride wouldn't let her cry out in the pleasures that Juunachi and her twin were giving her.  
  
Juunanagou slid his hands under her shirt, and under her bra. He played with her hard nipples, twirling them between his index and thumb fingers. Sammy tried hard not to moan from pleasure. Then he put his cool tongue around her nipples and a moan escaped from her lips into Juunachis' mouth. He played with it with his tongue, rolling it and biting at it playfully. Gasps of pain and pleasured came up to her throat.  
  
" so I take it you do like it. Even with my sister sticking her tongue down your throat. He said.   
  
He lifted her black tank top revealing her black bra hugging her pale breast. He was about to rip it off, when Juunachi stopped him. She withdrew from Sammy and loosened her grip on her hair.  
  
" I want to have my way with her first."  
  
" what!" Juunanagou said.  
  
" let me get her first,, then she's all yours."  
  
" fine." Juunanagou said. He got up and walked outside.  
  
Juunachi watched as her twin exited the cave. Once he was gone she turned her attention to Sammy. Her face scowled at her.  
  
" I'm not like my brother, I will kill you if you so much as cry help me." she ripped Sammy's' shirt, she roughly tore it off her. Sammy lay on her back in panic and shame as Juuachi ripped at her pants. Sammy remembered her promise to Goku, when she first came. She swore she would never destroy the world, but fight to protect it.  
  
She couldn't give up, she would die trying, she looked up at Juu, who was massaging her breast and trying to take off her clothes.  
  
" you bitch!" Sammy cried, and hit Juunachi in the head with her fist. She fell out and Sammy crawled to get away.   
  
Juuanachi was already on her, she grabbed her legs, " you bitch." she said pulling Sammy back towards her. She then sat on top of her and punched her in the face. Sammy tried her best to push Juunachi off her but she found Juu was more powerful than Juunanagou. She punched Sammy again and kissed her.  
  
" I like em rough. She said rubbing her hand across Sammy's' stomach. As she kissed her, she stuck two fingers into her panties and entered her. Sammy as first cried out from roughness, but then grew quiet as Juuanachi slid to and froe from her womanhood. Her legs relaxed and opened wider for Juu. Juu smiled and stopped kissing her. Sammy then realized what was happening and once more, fought to get away. Juuanachi punched Sammy which drew blood from her lips. She then disappeared, but before Sammy could move she was back with a life like dildo.  
  
" you bitch, I'll get you for this." Sammy spat out. Juuanachi was to busy taking off her clothes and tying on the fake organ. With the black stockings she had on she removed and used them to tie up Sammy.  
  
" I'm gonna have fun now."  
  
She turned Sammy over so that she was on her knees. Juu anal probed her with her fingers. A tear trickled down her face from humiliation. Juu found the spot and thrust hard into her. Sammy let out a cry of pain. Though the android didn't take notice, she thrusted even harder from the screams she was getting in response. For Juu it was a turn on. Sammy closed her eyes and cried, though the pain only intensified as if the android had just started.  
  
Sammy cries for help filled the cave and that was when Juu stopped. Sammy couldn't catch her breath, her insides hurt and she could feel wetness where juu had been thrusting, she assumed it was blood.  
  
" I thought I told you not to cry for help, you bitch." she yelled spitting in Sammy s' face. She turned her over and gripped her throat, with one hand while the other held her arms. Sammy couldn't breath let alone move.  
  
" I,, thought, I told you not ,, to cry for help." she said between each word as she pressed harder on her throat. Sammy grabbed her foes hand trying to release it from her throat, but all was in vain. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, then there was a snap in her throat.  
  
She knew for sure that she was going to die. She kept her grip on her throat and with the other hand she lifted Sammy s' pale leg without effort. She knew Sammy had no strength to fight back now, blood spurted from her mouth as juu let go and she was able to breath again.  
  
The fake member was thrust into Sammy s' virgin womanhood with such force that it knocked the breath from her. The pain was more horrible than the anal probing and being choked.   
  
She couldn't cry out. Juuanachi made sure of that. Harder and harder she ram, slamming, pushing against her femine walls until Sammy could take no more.  
  
Trunks searched the air as Gohan searched the ground. Deeper into the forest they went, hoping that she was alive. I just hope that she's alright, and unharmed, which I doubt. he closed eyes and flew even faster in hopes of finding her quicker. Gohan looked up at trunks who was as determined as ever. Darting through the forest while trunks was flying high.  
  
" look over there," shout Gohan to trunks.   
  
" where?" trunks shouted from above.   
  
" over there, by that tree." Trunks teleported to it immediately. He could not prepare his eyes for what he saw. He ran to her, she was bound to the tree in thick colossal chains. They surrounded her small naked and bruised body.  
  
"S-Sam." he manage to say, he couldn't speak, his throat wouldn't allow it, he couldn't say anything else. He stared at her lifeless body. Her head cocked to the side. Her hair covering her face. He touched her face and held it so that she was facing him. Blood was caked to her lip and the side of her face. Her forehead was badly gashed.  
  
"oh Jesus." Gohan said approaching from behind. He touched Trunks' shoulder, " I'm so, so, sorry."   
  
Trunks trembled from vehemence and grief. He observed her body some more , he looked at her neck and realized that, there was some thing wrong with her throat. He touched it and observed some more. Apparently her larynx was crushed.  
  
" the bastards." he choked, they crushed her larynx, so she couldn't scream." he kissed Sammy's' cheek and backed away.  
  
" I will avenge you love, I promise."  
  
Gohan approached Sammy with a curious expression, " trunks, I don't think she's dead."   
  
" what!" Trunks said quickly.  
  
" she's barely breathing, but she's alive."   
  
Trunks heart gave a joyous leap. He ran over to her and checked for a pulse.  
  
" you're right, let s' get her down." this was the happiest moment in his heart that she wasn't dead.  
  
Trunks walked into the door first. Carrying Sammy's' legs. Followed by gohan carrying her arms. They both had took off their shirts to cover her decrypted body. Pan came down stairs followed by bulma and chichi.  
  
" oh dear lord what has happened." Chichi shrieked when she say Sammy bruised.  
  
"I -I she," she fainted. Bulma and Pan caught her before she hit the hard stairs. Pan stared at Sammy's' unconscious body.   
  
" how could he do something, so inhumane to her." tears began to form into her eyes.  
  
" why, she's only a child." Bulma said with sadness in her voice.   
  
Trunks and Gohan didn't even acknowledge their presence, they walked right by. They carried her to the upstairs room. they laid her body on the futon located in the center of the room. Trunks watched her with sadness in his heart. If she died, he would be alone, and he would never be able to tell her how he felt about her.  
  
Juunanagou lay on the futon, where he first brought Sammy to. There was just something about her that made his insides turn. In a good way. He signed as he remembered how beautiful she looked the last time he had seen her. She was dressed in red Capri's that snug to her hips, and thighs and how her shirt covered her prodigious bust.  
  
He quickly shook his head hoping to get rid of the fantasy of lusting with a human. Although he was close to it. Juunachi walked in carrying three shopping bags, wearing a new ensemble. She watched her brother lay there with his legs crossed.   
  
" you need a new hobby, Juu." she said dryly. He didn't say anything, he didn't even acknowledge she was there. He laughed aloud for no apparent reason at all, his sister stared with a blank expression. She put her bags down and sat down beside him.  
  
" what the hell are you laughing about?"  
  
"Sammy,, I remember when we were about to battle and I asked her,, I said,, I was hoping me and you and I could hook up, and she said, not on your life jerk. It was funny." he said.   
  
Juuachi stared at him totally dumbfounded. "you are ,,so pathetic,, you're thinking about that bitch."  
  
" it was funny."   
  
'you're pathetic" she sanged.  
  
" she was hilarious."  
  
" she was yummy" it was quiet for a while. Juunangou stared up at her with cold eyes.   
  
" what did you do, Juunachi?" he asked suspiciously. He was now sitting up.  
  
" I just had fun with her, that's all."  
  
" did you hurt her?" he asked standing up. Juunanchi shook her head in disbelief.   
  
" maybe,, just a little."   
  
Juunanagou stared at her in anger and he flew from the cave.  
  
Juuanagou flew off into the forest to his old cabin. He very rarely went to that place, only when he needed time to think. He would spend hours thinking about all the things that bothered him. Even though he portrayed the cold ruthless killer, there was more to him, that no one knew about, not even his own sister. He had to conceal his real feelings and play along with the game of hunting humans,, without mercy. He sped up as he saw the cabin come into the clearing. Landing on the soft grass he entered inside, and sat down at the kitchen table. The place had looked like he never left it. The floors were as clean as ever,, the walls looked as good as new. It had been nearly a year since he had come to the place.   
  
( I don't understand these feelings I'm feeling. What's wrong with me? I'm suppose to hate humans,, destroy them, but yet I cant get her out of my mind.) he dropped his head in disgust. He pounded it on the table softly,, his silk black hair flopped vigorously in his face. He finally lifted his head, and stared at the wall. ( I know, I'll sneak and see her,, to see how she is doing,,, ) he snapped out of his poignant daze and jumped up from the chair. He stormed outside, and flew off. It was almost night, and he realize he had been in that cabin for hours. didn't seem that long to him though. ( I have to see her,, I'll just check up on her, that's all and see if she's ok. No one will even notice.)   
  
Night came quickly as he made his way to his adversary s' lair. He stared at the beat up and decrepit capsule corp. home. Lights were on in every room. There were shadows of figures walking pass . He searched for Sammy s' energy level,,, but there was none. (hmmm,, she must be hurt, badly,,,, I swear if she's really hurt,, I'll kill Juunanachi.)   
  
He then, flew up to the top window,,, the window was slightly cracked,,, and the shade was up slightly. He took a peek into the room, only to see his, enemy laying on the bed, with his hands over his head and eyes closed. (hmmm, this would be a good time to finish my opponent. But I'm not here to battle I'm here to see Beauty. Some other time brave warrior,,, some other time.) he flew up another window, and saw with great shock, Sammy lying on the futon,, she was covered by a thin piece of cloth revealing her naked body. Her hands rested slackly on her stomach and her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. Juuanangou dropped his head in melancholy. He shook his head,, and looked back up at her. She was badly bruised, he didn't need to come closer to see the scars, left by his sister. Her energy was faint, and her breathing unsteady. (oh my poor, poor, Beauty,, I 'm so sorry my sister has done this to you. I shouldn't have left you with her. Though if I would have stayed she would have, destroyed you because she would know how I feel,,, how I feel,,, about you.) he stared for a long time,,, admiring her beauty. He looked around,, checking to see if any of his other enemies were out and about. Then he turned back to the window, and opened it. It was hard at first, not trying to lift it so it could be herd, but he got it open. He entered into the room silently, never taking his eyes off Sammy. He then made his way over to her, she was badly bruised than he thought, her face scarred with scratches, and red blotches. Her body, bruised,, in her personal places, arms scarred. He touched her forehead to feel her temperature she was warm, though her energy very faint. It was so faint, that if he wasn't looking at her breathing, she could have passed as dead. Juu bent over and kissed her cheek. (she smells so good, I'm so sorry love,, my sister has done this to you, I will gain revenge) Juu, then extended his hand over her heart, and he concentrated on the spot. He closed his eyes as his, lips moved towards hers, and he kissed her softly. A bright red ball of energy, formed in the palm of his hands as he continued to kiss her. She stirred a bit, but she didn't wake. He withdrew his lips from hers and looked down at the ball of energy in his palm,, and he gently touched her chest where her heart was located and he sent the energy inside.   
  
The energy flushed into Sammys' weakened body, giving her a live complexion, she inhaled with, great force, but she exhaled back into a deep sleep. He watched her, black hair fall into her face. Her cheeks were full of life, and her scars, almost healed. Once again he bent down, but this time he took her hand, and he kissed it.  
  
" my love,, I shall return."   
  
And with that, he flew off into the night.  
  
Trunks, lay in his bed watching the ceiling, thinking about Sammy as usual. He had not slept in two days, for fear of her not being alive when he awoke. His eyes were, red and puffy from the continuous crying fits he had. His face, blank and saddened. He rolled over to his side, and curled into a ball closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't stop thinking of that, deleterious body, bound and beaten to that tree. How she was so hurt and how she still hadn't recovered from it. He had so many emotions flowing through his veins, so much hate that, he didn't know what to do, but to sit in his room all day and reflect. He didn't realize he was crying, tears trickled down his cheeks. He didn't realize his own voice, trembling, calling out to Sammy.   
  
" I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, from him,," he manage to choke from his throat. " It's all my fault,, I'm so,, so ,,sorry." he cried sorrowfully. His lavender hair rolled into his face as he rocked back and forth from buried emotions. His cries became loud and grief-stricken.  
  
" oh I'm so sorry, it's ,,all my fault."   
  
Bulma rushed into the room followed by Gohan and Pan. Bulma approached trunks and caressed her hurting son. She rubbed his head and rocked him. Gohan and Pan stood in the shadows watching.  
  
" it's all,,, my fucking,, fault," he said, angrily. " now,, she may die, because I couldn't protect her from him.   
  
Bulma, held him tighter, she glance a look towards Gohan and Pan. Pan was crying and she was hugging her brother. Gohan gave off a depressing vibe.   
  
" it's not your fault, Trunks," gohan said trying to sound reassuring. He watched his best buddy break down. Trunks hair was frizzed and his face buried in his moms shirt. His right hand clutched his heart and his other lay limp on the bed. He cried hysterically. Pan stared at trunks and then she too buried her face into Gohans shirt.   
  
" it hurts so bad, Gohan," she said, "we have to do something"   
  
" I know Pan we will do something, I promise." he replied vengefully.   
  
Pan could no longer stand, trunks painful cries. She ran from the room. Bulma starred at gohan and nodded for him to leave. Gohan glanced at his friend once more and left the room. Bulma rocked Trunks back and forth, his wailing became less and less. He eventually fell asleep. Bulma laid him on the bed, and began taking off his capule corp. jacket and his shoes. He rolled over on his side and moaned Sammy's name one last time 


	4. mercy of a devils wrath : chapter four

Later that night Juunanagou crawled in through Sammy's' window. He approached her bed, and looked down at her, with a warm smile. He touched her forehead, and with his other hand he grasped her hand, tightly with his.   
  
" you are doing much better, Beauty." he said. Sammy's breathing was more visible now, than it was last time. She winced a little at the androids cold touch. He flinched at the sight of her reaction, and he backed away. He stared at her with hurt eyes, unable to grasp what just happened. He approached her again, and this time he leaned in for a kiss. He watched her sleep so peacefully. Strands of her black hair lay in her face, and forehead. He pulled them away from her forehead and cheeks, and stared at her , amazing creamy and soft skin. He then planted a kiss on her forehead, and rubbed her hair.  
  
Sammy groaned slightly and flinched again, at the touch of the android. Juuanagou stared down at her, hurt by her reaction once again.  
  
" am I that, terrible, that you cant stand my touch?" he asked her. He stood waiting as if he was going to hear a response but there was nothing. He walked over to the corner of the room. Sitting there was a vase of red roses, he stared at them, with interest.   
  
" I see someone has sent you roses," he said to her. He bent to retrieve the vase. It was black with red and purple flowers engraved in it. There was a note located on the tag of the vase.  
  
"hmm,, to: a special love, from your darling friend Trunks. With love," he read aloud, to Sammy. He sat the vase back down, and walked over to her bed. He sat down beside her, and just watched her, with a blank expression. He felt drawn to her, he began to draw closer and closer to her, without knowing it. His lips touched hers, she flinched again, but he didn't care, he pressed his lips against hers, and closed his eyes. He wanted this to last forever, even if she did tremble with the touch of him.   
  
He put his hand between her breast to feel her heart. It was slowly beating, in a rhythm. The red energy formed into his palms, and he sent it into her body. Once again she inhaled with shock, but exhaled with ease.   
  
The door swung open and standing in the doorway was Trunks. He looked over to Sammy to see Juunagou, slumped over her, with his hand to her heart and his lips to her mouth. Trunks sadness became anger.   
  
" you have come to finish her huh? You bastard."   
  
Juunagou looked around shocked that he had been discovered. He stared into Trunks eyes with out feeling. He turned to kiss Sammy one last time.   
  
" don't you touch her, you piece of tin trash." Trunks spat.   
  
Juunagou stood up, and turned to his enemy. " listen Trunks I do not wish to fight you, I came to help her,"   
  
Trunks laughed , " you help her, why? After all you did this, didn't you, ,, you bastard." he yelled angrily.   
  
Juunagou looked at Trunks with sympathy, " that's not what happened, I had, no ide-"  
  
"yeah save your fake drama for later, it's time for you to die, you almost killed the one I loved, and you dare bring your face back here, and kiss her with your rusted lips."   
  
Juunagou was trying to hold back the rage that began to build up in his heart.   
  
(I want to rip you to shreds Trunks,, your incompetence is irritating , but I cant, I must do this for Beauty.)   
  
He looked at Sammy and smiled warmly, then he said, " don't worry, Beauty, I wont fight him, I will wait until you are awake,"   
  
Trunks stared, shocked for a moment, then he was brought back to his senses when he realized what juunagou had done to Sammy.   
  
" you bastard, you deserve to rot in hell, along with your slutty twin."   
  
" I do not wish to quarrel with you, it is Sammy who I'm doing this for." juunagou said turning his back to Trunks. " if it wasn't for Sammy, I would kill you, but, I cant, so I will leave, my presence has been discovered, I will not return." with that he began to walk toward the window. Trunks couldn't say anything, he stared speechless at the androids actions. His eyes darted back to Sammy, then to Juu. (why was he slumped over her, like that, was he hurting her? No he couldn't have been doing that, she would have screamed.,,, what was he doing,?)  
  
Juunagou slipped out the window, leaving Trunks pondering what had just happened. (he wasn't hurting her, or he could have just killed her , with the snap of an finger. Was he,?,,, no, he couldn't have,, he couldn't have been healing her. A ruthless android like him, wouldn't do that.)   
  
Trunks stood there for a long time before he realized that Juunagou had left the window open and the cold night air was creeping in. he walked over to the window and closed it. Then he returned over to Sammy and laid down beside her.  
  
Juunagou made his way back towards the cabin, he flew with extol speed. His eyes were closed, as he sped and his mind deep in thought. (I wonder what she is doing at the very moment? I wonder if she is still sleeping, or has she arisen?) he could see the cabin coming into view. (Beauty I gave you all the energy I could, I hope you can do the rest.) he finally realized where he was and he stopped in mid air and looked around.  
  
"whe-where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. He looked around confused. Then he turned around and flew in the opposite direction.(I didn't even know I came to this place, what is wrong with me?) he flew towards the cave where he was going to lust with Sammy. The cave appeared into view, as he began to descend to the ground to land. He soon entered into the dark and damp cave. He closed his eyes as he walked aimlessly to the open. He could hear someone stirring about inside. He stopped and clung to the cave wall, so that he couldn't be herd. He inched closer to the entrance of the cave, his hair fell into his face and got in way, so he pull it into a ponytail. Then he continued to inch farther. He turned and looked out into t he opening of the cave. He couldn't see anything, but he located the target with his android sensory. The figure fell hard to the cave ground. "who are you?" he bellowed. There was not response. He waited for a moment. He bent down and touched the figures' face with his fingers, trying to feel the lining of its' face.  
  
"I expect an answer if you don't want to lose your life." he replied dangerously. There still was not an answer, he grabbed the figures throat and squeezed.   
  
"tell me damn it." he spat. There was a gurgling noise coming from the figure. He dragged the figure outside into the light. He stared in disbelief when he saw who it was.  
  
"S-S-Sammy," he stuttered.   
  
It was Sammy she was lying with her eyes wide open, she clutched Juunagous' arm to pull him away from her throat. She stared up at him with tearful eyes, unable to speak. Juunagou stared at her in shock unable to move. His hand still tightly coiled around her throat. He didn't know his own strength, Sammy spat out blood from internal bleeding, and her grip began to lessen. Her pale green eyes began to fade into a darkness of death. Then her hands fell to the side.   
  
Aware of what he had done he backed away terrified. He stumbled backwards and fell.  
  
"I -I killed her." he said aloud.   
  
"I-I KILLED HER." he yelled.  
  
Laying there in a state of daze and confusion he began to cry. They seeped from the androids eyes. He was terrified for himself and the fact that he could cry and the lost of the only person he ever love.   
  
" bastard , you will pay for what you did to me." a small yet hateful voice said. Juunagou opened his eyes and stared at Sammy who to his bewilderment was standing above him, with her hand pointed at him. Her neck was bruised and red from his choking. He searched her eyes, but there was nothing there but hate, and rancor.   
  
"Sammy I thought you were dead." he said in fear. She grinned then formed an big red energy ball into her palm.   
  
"goodbye android." with that she sent a blast of ki into his chest.  
  
Juunagou shot up with teary eyes and panic in his heart. He couldn't control his breathing and he was trembling all over.  
  
He stared down at his hands, hoping that he had not done what he thought he did. They were smooth and un calloused he stared at them for a long time. Tears and sweat dripped into his hands. He looked around to observe his surroundings, realizing that he was back at the cabin. He was extremely shaken by the nightmare, and wanted to be alone, away from all of the memories.   
  
Gently opening her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling. She had to think for a moment, trying to figure out where she was. (where am I?,, am I dead?) she thought to herself. She signed and closed her eyes. )if I'm dead, I hope I'm the only one.) she said thinking about trunks who had also help fight the androids. She focused on her breath, listening to the rise and fall of her breath. (well, it's so peaceful, to be dead.) deep into thought she heard a noise.  
  
"Pan, you cant cook, so stop trying." (must be a memory in heaven) she thought.  
  
"don't disrespect me, Goten I'm older than you." she realized at once it was Pan. She opened her eyes again. She looked around the room. Trunks sword lay in the far corner. Located in the center of the room sat a black vase full of roses. She stared at them, without emotion, she looked down at her body. (I cant stand to be dead, this is too real) she was dressed in black spandex with a red tube dress over it. She got up slowly, her body feeling sore all over. She groaned in annoyance.  
  
" where is everyone?" she asked, to herself. She stood and waited to see if she would fall back over. She didn't so she approached the vase in the center of the room. She picked it up.   
  
" To: a special love, from your darling friend Trunks. With love." she read off the card. "thanks Trunks." she mumbled.   
  
She then walked over to the window, the light hurt her eyes, she covered them and closed the shade. Walking back over to the center of the room, she laid down on the floor. (my body is so sore,, I must have not healed completely.) she closed her eyes. Her limbs sprawled on the floor, she opened her hands.   
  
"Yamatai Mesucta Eyu." she chanted, faster and faster. Wind appeared from no where , surrounding her body. Blowing her hair about. Red energy balls began to for in the palm of her hands. Her body gave off an illuminate glow. Gently she pushed her hands into her sides, sending the energy pulsating through her body. She inhaled in a wave of relief and shock. The energy flowing through her veins and muscles, she exhaled with pleasure. She finished and opened her eyes.   
  
" much better," she said assumingly. She got up and made her way to the door. She walked down the quiet hallway onto the top of the stairs looking down over the balcony. She saw Gohan and Trunks sitting on the couch, watching T.V. she smiled when she saw Trunks chuckled at something on T.V. slowly she made way downstairs, so quietly the two didn't know she was there.  
  
"trunks, why don't we go spar or something." Gohan suggested.  
  
"alright." he said standing, gohan stood also, making their way out the living room, Trunks stopped. Gohan looked back.   
  
" is something wrong?"  
  
"no, I just want to check on Sammy before leaving,, you know? Make sure she's alright."  
  
Gohan nodded and walked to the kitchen.  
  
" just let me know when you're ready."  
  
"yeah." trunks said  
  
Sammy knew it was only a matter of time before he would see her on the stairs. Though it was sooner than she expected. His blue eyes locked on her green crystalline eyes, and they stared. A smiled crossed her face.  
  
" hello Trunks." she said softy.  
  
Trunks felt as if his heart had skipped a beat. She stood there, as beautiful as ever, her long black hair rested on her shoulders, falling onto her breast. Her eyes full of question and anxiousness. He could feel the tears trying to break through.  
  
"S-Sammy, is it you really?" he asked, with a trembling lip.  
  
" yes, Trunks the last time I checked I was me." she said grinning.  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"what?" she asked.  
  
" I'm just so happy to know you are awake." she walked down the stairs til their noses met.   
  
" I'm happy to see you." she touched her chin thoughtfully.   
  
"oh and thanks for the flowers, they are beautiful."   
  
Trunks couldn't hold back the tears, he wrapped his arms around her waste.   
  
"Oh Sammy I'm so happy to see you. I thought you were dead for sure."  
  
She hugged him back, and kissed his head, waiting silently for him to calm down.  
  
" I'm alright really?" she said.  
  
Trunks withdrew, and grabbed her hand, he kissed it, and put it to his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  
  
"So do you remember anything?"  
  
" well I remember fighting that android and being in some dark place, and I remember the blond chick. Everything else is bits and pieces."   
  
He sighed and lead her to the kitchen. Gohan was sitting at the table eating chips and a sandwich. He looked and nearly choked.   
  
"S-Sammy." he said standing up. She smiled and nodded.   
  
"hello Gohan, how are you?" he scoffed.  
  
" never mind me, how are you? Are you well?"  
  
" I suppose, just a bit weak." trunks pulled out a chair, for her to sit down.  
  
"thank you." she said taking a seat. Gohan left for a minute to return with Bulma, Pan, Chichi and Goten. Bulma's eyes landed upon Sammy, and she smiled happily. Her jovial blue eyes lit up, and she approached her with her arms wide open, waiting for the hug she had been longing to give since Sammys' wake. Chichi kept her ecstatic emotions lit, with a warm smile, and a wink. Goten, stood by unaware, of how to approach a crush he had been longing to take to the next level with her. Though he smiled, he was to afraid to approach her.  
  
" it's so, wonderful, to see you again Sammy, are you well?" asked Bulma.  
  
-to be continued- 


	5. Mercy of a Devils Wrath: chapter five

Sammy nodded slightly, and watched all of them watching her with warm and affectionate stares. She pulled her hair behind her ear and began to speak. " A dream came to me." "What kind of dream?" asked Bulma curiously. Sammy glared at them all with uncertainty.  
" A dream of two people, separated by hate, unites into a eternal love bound by which they never thought possible." She finished matter of factly. Trunks gave Gohan a meaningful stare. Gohan shrugged and turned to Sammy. " what do you think this means?" he asked kindly.  
She shrugged, " could be that two will fall in love, but the outcome of that happening surprised them and their surrounding people." she said dazed. Again Gohan and Trunks exchanged glances. There was silence in the room after she said this, Goten could not keep his eyes off her. They stared into her green eyes, then fell upon her round thin lips, finally lingering on her face altogether.  
" Well no need to sit around and pretend we don't have anything to do. Sorry, Sammy, it's great to know you are better now. No, I take that back, it's wonderful to know you are better, but chores are chores, and we all have them." Chichi said softly. Sammy gesture carelessly with her hand. " It's not a problem Mrs. Chichi, can I assist you in any way?" Chichi turned sharply, her lips firmly together she said strictly, " Of course not! That's absurd, you do what you can to get better. Trunks get her something to eat, Goten go and make a nice fluffy pile of pillows before the television." she looked at Goten, he blushed furiously and did what he was told. She turned back to Sammy, " you are to let these boys take care of you Sammy." and she leaned over and winked, " not like they don't mind, Goten grows hot if you look at him." Sammy laughed blushing slightly, " well I'm sure it's not that bad, Mrs. Chichi, honestly." " But of course" Chichi said sarcastically.  
  
Trunks glared at Sammy from the corner of his eyes marveling at her beauty. Sammy's head was down as if she was in a daze. She was so still, she could have been mistaken for an inanimate doll. Finally chichi spoke again. "Trunks get to it, get her something to eat," "I don't know what to-" "Sammy dear would you like soup and tea?" Chichi asked interrupting him.  
"Yes, that's fine, Mrs. Chichi," Trunks walked away into the kitchen, leaving Sammy alone, to her thoughts.  
  
Juuanangou sat at the table in the cabin once more in a pensive state. He was going insane, he could not understand such feelings for a human. Let alone a young human, his infatuation with her was becoming a nuisance to his heart. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He would have not become so taken with her if, his sister Juanachi had not done what she had done. It was partially her fault he was feeling this way. Had she not raped her and beaten her, he would have not had so much guilt upon his shoulder for letting her suffer.  
His feelings just became more and more unsettled. He slammed his fists down hard on the wooden table. He spat angrily and slammed his fists upon the table again. " damn you, damn you, damn you, bitch" he choked holding back tears. He was burning with unfamiliar emotions that was coursing through him like a raging river caraging out of control. He stood up so fast he knocked over the chair and the table. He walked to the wall and leaned upon it bawling with grief and uncertainty now. " I don't understand, why, why me, the merciless android. The devil of this planet, why did I- Juanagou have to fall in love, WHY!" he screamed one final time as he blasted a hole into the wall. From behind him foot steps shuffled forward and a cold laugh that made his heart cringe. He turned to see his older twin cast into the shadows where only half of her face was visible. She grinned and clapped her hands mechanically half heartily.  
" well, well, little brother, you are quite the performer." she said coldly.  
"shut up Juu." he said softly.  
" I must admit I knew that I had done something to you to make you so upset, that you had to go and look for the little bitch." she laughed abruptly. Juunagaou tensed with his arm against the wall. He squeeze his eyelids shut the tears falling onto the floor.  
" but I think, it would have been ,, however it may sound, a bit more convient for you if I would have just killed the little skank." Juuanagou turned to look at her his face stinging with angry hot tears. He headed towards the door. " oh wait juuanagou, where are going why do you want to leave now, we are not done." " leave me, Juu, I don't have time for this." he replied dangerously. Juuanachi stepped from the shadows, her blond strands of hair brushing past her as she walked. She grinned and called after him. " oh little brother, don't you get it. She will never love you, you are an android, you are metal. You can't love, you can't experience human pain and emotions. You are no more than a mere shadow of a human being." This was the final straw, juanangou turned, with such speed he had cornered Juuanachi into the wall, his eyes fiery red and his hair on end. His fingers grasped tightly around her throat as she laughed uncontrollably.  
" come on bro, you cant kill me, I'm the only thing you have that's close to family. Once you kill me who will fight the humans with you huh? You will be destroyed." she said carelessly. Juanangou tightened the hold on her throat, and she began to choke and gag. " I hate you, I hate you Juu. It's your fault I'm here in the first place, so now you must die." " hmmm hahahahah! You kill me? Lil' bro I know you cant kill me- you, are,-not -strong enough' she said as he continue to tighten the grip. She powered up and pushed Juanagou off her, she charged at him, so hard that he fell through the walls, leaving nothing but rubble from that side of the house. Juunanagou stood, dust particles falling off his clothes, his hair frizzed. He stared at her with a hungry grin. " oh sis, I have been waiting for this for so long, at last your death may be at my hands." he said, then he sent a big blast of orange ki towards her. She didn't have time to reflect it, it hit her dead on in the chest. She fell back, more rubble from the house fell. Juunanagou stood watching with interest if she would get up. Not to his surprise she stood, slowly and painfully she walked towards him. She was serious but yet amused at the same time.  
" Juunanagou, why are you doing this? don't you remember when we were happy together, when we use to kill and hunt humans, destroy buildings surely you don't care about that human that much?" she asked softly.  
Juuanagou did not say anything, he raised his hands up to his chest, crossing them as if embracing himself, he closed his eyes and lift of into the air.  
" sis, I do not miss those times, I have found myself, but unfortunately it will be too late for you to find yourself." Juuanachi stood before him watching him as he floated into the air high above her head. Juuanagou began to glow a bright yellow as he began to multiply, at first two of him, then three, then four. Soon there was six of him all in a circle surrounding Juuanachi from above, they were all identical both mimicking its original master. Finally Juuanachi spoke with fear in her voice. "Juu what are you doing, is this some new trick you been working on for the humans?" Juananagou opened his eyes and stared down at her coldly,  
"No, this is for you my sweet sister; it's time that you left this planet for good," He said. His eyes shot open, and they burned a bright red, he yelled, "primal Flames attack!" All of Juanagou 's replicas eyes shot open, their arms shot out to an 45 degree angle from their sides as the flames from their energy shot straight down, caging Juanachi. They began to spin counter clockwise, faster and faster. Juananchi watched in terror as she awaited her brother's full attack. Soon his replicas began to close in, slowly, then faster, and faster, until their flames engulfed Juanachi. She screamed as the attack power began to increase, faster and faster.  
She gave one last agonizing scream before the attack was done, and there was nothing more than mere ashes where she had been standing prior to his attack. Juanagou stared down at her remains, now back to normal he came down. His spat at the ashes and scattered them into the winds, feeling as though one of his obstacles had been cleared he walked away towards Sammy's house. He had to tell her how he felt about her, even if they killed him, he would have to try. 


End file.
